


Don't Scare Me Like That

by KnKreyke



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B is a big sister, 2B might be a little ooc, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Possible Spoilers, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnKreyke/pseuds/KnKreyke
Summary: **takes place after Adam boss fight**2B doesn't believe showing emotion to be professional while working, but seeing 9S in such a state makes her realize just how much she cares for him.





	Don't Scare Me Like That

"9S!"

2B dropped her weapon, which was still embedded in Adam's chest. She ran as fast as she could and dropped to her knees beside 9S. He looked small and broken, parts of his wiring and circuitry showing from underneath his skin. 2B gently lifted him into her lap, and he began to stir.

"2B?" he murmured, his voice sounding small and weak. His body shivered as he laid there, too hurt to do anything else.

2B smiled. While she didn't know the extent of his injuries, at least he was still alive. "Don't speak too much," she commanded, "save your strength."

She carefully brought him up into a sitting position, letting his head lay limp against her shoulder. She placed her other arm under his knees and stood up slowly. 9S only whimpered from the movement.

"Let's go home." His breath tickled her neck as she walked, trying to be careful not to move him around too much. His breathing was a bit shallow, and 2B couldn't help but feel a small pang of worry. She knew protocol told her to take him straight to the base, but she didn't want to take such a long trip and risk injuring 9S more. She instead decided to go back to the resistance camp. There, she could repair him in peace and let him rest in a friendly environment.

"Are you doing alright?" 2B asked as they entered the Ruined City. 9S murmured a response to quiet for her to hear. She held him a little closer and walked a little faster. "Don't worry, we're almost to the resistance camp. Just hold on."

After what felt like hours, the entrance to the camp came into sight. 2B walked in and went immediately to the room they had been given, ignoring the people around her. Most gave her odd looks, while others offered to help. She paid them no mind and simply kicked the door closed behind her. She gently laid 9S on the closest bed and removed his blindfold. His eyes were tightly shut, indicating further that he was in pain. 2B brushed his hair out of his face and reached for the tools she needed. 

2B was startled by a knock on the door. Angrily, she got up and opened the door. "What?" she snapped. Anemone stood in front of her with a repair android not far behind. She looked past 2B and studied 9S for a moment. "Do you need assistance?"

"I've got him," was 2B's quick response. She supposed she should apologize for snapping at someone who had been nothing but kind to her, but her worry for 9S took priority. 

Anemone smiled. "Sorry, but you don't look like the repair type." She gently pushed 2B to the side, letting the repair android in. He kneeled down next to 9S and began working. 2B rushed to his side, carefully watching his every movement. She didn't trust him, but Anemone was right; she wasn't meant to do repairs, and it was probably a good thing Anemone stopped her before she did something wrong.

Sighing, 2B sat down at the foot of the bed and began to carefully remove 9S's boots. She tried not to pay attention to the hole in his leg as she unbuckled the straps and pulled them away. She took the boots and stood to grab his jacket that had just been removed by the repair android. She set the boots underneath a nearby desk and carefully folded his jacket. She let her hands linger on the cool, bronze buttons. 2B was trying to not let her emotions show. It was unprofessional, in her opinion, and was sometimes annoyed in the way 9S would freely express his feelings to her as they worked. And while she was so overcome with worry she could cry at any moment, 2B held her emotions back. She forced herself to set his jacket down on the desk, smoothing out the remaining wrinkles.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "What happened?" Anemone asked softly. 2B didn't meet her gaze.

"A machine," 2B answered quietly. She thought back over everything that had happened. 9S going missing. Finding the Copied City. Seeing 9S hanging there...

2B removed her blindfold and pressed her hands to her face. She wished she could remove the images from her mind. She was only glad she had managed to kill Adam, preventing this from happening again. 2B hated Adam with her entire being for doing such a thing to 9S. And for what? To see her angry? She hated how he seemed to enjoy every minute, even laughing as she pierced her blade through his chest.

"It's over now," Anemone reassured. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." They both looked over to where 9S was laying. He still looked pained, but he looked more relaxed than before. 2B was glad to see he had stopped shaking and now laid still.  
___________

The repair android worked for two hours before declaring 9S repaired. He and Anemone left, and 2B was just simply waiting for 9S to awake. She sat on the bed, her back against the wall and 9S's head in her lap. She lazily ran her hands through his silver hair, patiently waiting for him to open his eyes. His breathing was slow and his eyelids fluttered, indicating he was in a deep sleep. The repair android told her he set 9S to sleep for a while to allow his system to recharge from the trauma. While 2B agreed 9S needed to rest, she desperately wanted to hear his voice. She missed how he would tell her random facts about Earth and pester her to call him Nines.

She was just beginning to fall asleep herself when 9S groaned quietly. She held her breath and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. She sighed with relief when his eyes met hers.

"9S, thank goodness. How do you feel?" she asked earnestly.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Sore, and lethargic, but I'm alright." He smiled and hummed quietly as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He was silent, thinking. "Is there any way I could take a bath?"

2B giggled, remembering when he told her how he enjoyed the feeling despite androids having no practical reason to bathe. "Of course. Let me see what I can do."  
____________

It took her a while, but 2B eventually found a tub and had it brought to their room. She had it filled with warm water as 9S watched from his bed.

"There," 2B said when the bath was ready. "Do you need help getting in?"

9S carefully began to sit up but stopped halfway, groaning. "Some help would be nice. Thanks 2B"

2B helped him sit up and began to carefully help him out of his clothes. When he was undressed, she gently picked him up as she had done before and slowly placed him in the tub. He sighed and laid his head back, closing his eyes.

"I'll let you be then." 2B began to walk to the door, when 9S called for her.

"Wait, if it's alright, I'd rather not be alone." 2B turned back to him and smiled.

"Of course, Nines."


End file.
